(Probably) a Clichéd Misunderstanding
by brilliant star
Summary: Moral of the story: Nico should stick to obvious conclusions more often and Nozomi is never helpful in these situations. (RinMaki)


"_R-Rin__, we don't have to do it here..._"

Nico pauses just before she pulls the door open and scrunches her eyebrows together. That sure sounded like Maki. And obviously Rin is in there with her too.

"_It's okay! We just have to be careful_."

"_You're never careful__!_"

"_Maaaaki-chan, have a little faith in me!_"

What the hell.

No, no, that's not what it is. Nico crosses her arms and leans on the wall beside the door, shaking her head. It's been a while since her two underclassmen had officially gotten together, but the great Nico Yazawa is too smart to fall for an obvious trap like that. Suggestive dialogue doesn't mean anything. No way. That'd be jumping to obvious conclusions, and Nico is no moron nor pervert.

But it _is _also a good opportunity to burst in at the right moment and embarrass both of them. That's just what they deserve for being so clingy in front of everyone else (well, Rin is clingy while Maki usually tries to push her off).

God, Nico could really do with a day without seeing Rin's dumb face pressed against Maki's in the middle of public. Kids these days have no shame.

"_Wait-! That kinda hurt!_"

"_Oh, my bad! Here... is this better?_"

"_M-mmhm_."

Nico sighs and checks her watch. There was a pop quiz today and it had really put a damper on her mood. How dare these underclassmen keep the president of the idol research club out of her own clubroom? What are they even doing?

"Nicocchi."

A quiet voice in her ear nearly makes Nico shriek (and blow her cover along as a result). Instead, she jumps and slams the back of her head against the wall.

"_... Did you hear something just now?_"

Nozomi is standing beside Nico (when did she even get there?), a finger pressed to her smile. Goddamnit. Nico scowls and jerks her head toward the door, and whispers. "It's Rin and Maki. They're doing... something, I dunno."

"Something." Nozomi repeats, her smile growing wider. "So you're eavesdropping? I didn't take you to be that sort of person, Nicocchi. How scandalous~"

"I don't wanna hear that from you!"

_"Rin, stop, I swear I heard someone outside just now._"

_"It's okay, it's okay, I locked the door after we came in._"

"We should give them some privacy, if that's what's happening..." Nozomi folds her hands behind her back and giggles.

"Hey, _no_, get your mind out of the gutter. It's such an obvious cliche, that's what's going on here. See, it sounds like they're doing something dirty, but once we step in there we'll find out they're just giving each other massages— _fully clothed massages,_" Nico hastily adds when Nozomi gets a weird glint in her eyes, "Or something stupid like that."

"Are you sure about that?" Nozomi whispers in a low voice, glancing to the door. It's mostly quiet in there now.

Nico scoffs. "Rin might be dumb and shameless enough, but I know Maki wouldn't play along and do it in the clubroom. Seriously, she still blushes whenever Rin holds her hand."

"Well, then!" Nozomi steps past Nico and stands in front of the door. She holds out her hand. "Let's see it for ourselves. Key, please?"

Nico rolls her eyes and nudges Nozomi aside, swiftly unlocking the door herself and shoving it open. "Hah! See, I told you—"

Maki is sitting half-clothed on the table with Rin kneeling between her legs.

They stare at Nico and Nozomi.

Nozomi and Nico stare back.

Maki makes a small high-pitched sound from the back of her throat. Rin slowly lifts a hand and flashes them a peace sign with a completely straight face.

Oh.

Nico quietly closes the door and quickly walks away, Nozomi trailing after her. "I told you, Nicocchi~ why'd you have to go and ruin their moment like that?"

"Shut up. Shut up!"

"You thought they were giving each other massages... you had the heart of a pure maiden all along." Nozomi solemnly nods and grips Nico's shoulder.

"Get away from me, you idiot!"

Meanwhile, Rin and Maki decide to go home and agree to never fool around in the clubroom again.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: **I have 2 other stories in progress that I've been slowly picking away at over the weekend. This was just a stupid thing to blow off steam. u_u Hopefully I can finish one or both of my WIPs soon to compensate for this dumb crap (im so sorry).


End file.
